Conventionally, a contact type electrical power supplying system is known in which, during traveling of an electric vehicle, charging of an energy storage device of the electric vehicle is performed by bringing a pair of power receiving elements of a charging arm that extends outwardly in a vehicle transverse direction from the electric vehicle into contact with a pair of power lines of the electrical power supplying device.
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 48-030335, a contact type electrical power supplying system has been proposed, in which a pair of upper and lower power receiving elements of a charging arm of an electric vehicle are brought into contact with a pair of power lines, by use of an electrical power supplying device equipped with a guard rail and a pair of upper and lower power lines, which are disposed in a pair of upper and lower recessed parts of the guard rail, such that flat contact surfaces thereof are oriented in a horizontal direction with respect to the power receiving elements. With such a contact type electrical power supplying system, in order to suppress positional shifting in a vertical direction (upper and lower directions) between the respective power lines and the respective power receiving elements due to unevenness of a road surface or the like, a structure is adopted in which a guide roller, which is disposed on an upper side charging arm, is placed in contact with a side surface of the upper side recessed part.
Further for example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-233037, a contact type electrical power supplying system has been proposed, in which a pair of power receiving elements provided on a single charging arm of an electric vehicle are brought into contact with a pair of power lines, using an electrical power supplying device, which is equipped with a power line retaining unit in which a V-shaped groove is formed that extends along a travel path of the electric vehicle and opens toward the side of the travel path, and the pair of power lines, which are fixed in respective groove side surfaces of the V-shaped groove.